Shame
by Oliver Lunard
Summary: Septembre 1960, Sibylle Trelawney, jeune sorcière persécutée par les autres élèves de Poudlard


_Coucou tout le monde, ceci est une petite histoire qui n'aura pas de suite ou peut être cela dépendra ^^' ! Cette histoire est celle du professeur Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination à Poudlard. C'était une élève persécutée et j'ai voulu écrire cette petite fanfic pour mettre l'accent sur la cruauté de certaines personnes. Voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ou non._

 _Merci !_

 _Oliver Lunard_

 ** _Shame_**

 _1960_

Sibylle était assise, seule, dans une cabine au fond du train. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que le Poudlard Express avait quitté l'allée 9 ¾. Elle colla son front contre la vitre de la cabine, elle ressentit la fraicheur et l'humidité qui se dégageaient de l'extérieur, elle poussa un léger soupir, cette troisième année à Poudlard serait certainement l'année de trop. Elle en avait marre des moqueries, marre des insultes et marre d'avoir peur du regard des autres. Elle remonta ses lunettes en poussant délicatement ces dernières à l'aide de son index jusqu'à la base de son nez, elle poussa un second soupir, un soupir de désespoir. Personne dans ce train ne se préoccupait de la jeune sorcière, tous les élèves se moquaient d'elle, ils l'appelaient « L'insecte » à cause de ses lunettes imposantes. Seul Andrew Cooper, préfet de la maison Serdaigle ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle, Sibylle n'a jamais osé lui dire à quel point elle était amoureuse, elle n'osait même pas emprunter un livre sur la divination à la bibliothèque alors déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un, c'était malheureusement pour elle, impensable. C'était un sorcier d'une grande délicatesse et d'un respect exemplaire, il n'avait rien de spécial physiquement mais il avait le cœur sur la main. Des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans l'allée du train, la jeune fille sentait que les cinq prochaines minutes qu'elle allait passer ne seraient pas très agréables.

-On va rendre une petite visite à Sitrouille, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? lança une élève de Serpentard avec un ton sarcastique.

C'était Atria Thompson, accompagnée de Jill Hopkins. Elles avaient l'habitude de jeter des sorts à Sibylle pour la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Atria ouvrit la porte de la cabine avec un petit sourire mesquin que l'on pouvait distinguer dans le coin de sa bouche. Elle sortit sa baguette discrètement. Le cœur de Sibylle battait à la chamade, elle en avait des frissons dans le dos, elle allait être une fois de plus ridiculisée devant tout le monde. Une goutte de sueur frôla délicatement le côté de son visage rachitique et osseux.

-Salut l'insecte, je t'ai manqué pendant les vacances d'été ?

\- Elle n'est pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude. Tu ne penses pas qu'un petit sortilège la ferait parler ? fit Jill après avoir rigolé de la bêtise de sa camarade.

\- Fichez-moi la paix !

-T'as entendu ça Jill, je lui demande de parler et tu as vu comment elle me répond ? fit Atria en rigolant. Personne ne m'a parlé comme ça depuis longtemps. Tu vas voir Sitrouille je vais te faire fermer ton clapet, SOURDINAM !

La jeune sorcière ne pouvait plus sortir un seul son de sa bouche, les autres élèves rigolaient comme d'habitude, une fois de plus, elle avait été humiliée, une fois de plus, la colère et la tristesse remontaient à la surface et une fois de plus, elle voulut en finir. Elle se leva, et rangea soigneusement ses affaires. Elle sortit de sa cabine en pleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi horribles avec elle ? Elle se cacha à l'arrière du train pour pleurer et se calmer sans que l'on vienne distraire son mal être. Elle entendit soudain une voix dans son dos.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai vu ce qu'elles t'ont fait, c'était méchant et ridicule.

Sibylle sécha ses larmes et se retourna lentement, elle vit le visage d'Andrew mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre à cause du sort qu'Atria lui avait lancé.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, Finite Incantatem !

La jeune fille pouvait de nouveau tenir une conversation normale.

-Je.. je te remercie c'est.. c'est très gentil de ta part Andrew.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne se moquera de toi. Fit-il en désignant du doigt deux élèves, un garçon assez grand avec des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient un peu sur le front ainsi qu'une élève de Poufsouffle qui était déjà en uniforme, elle avait de longs cheveux roux. Je te présente Will, préfet de la maison Gryffondor et Musidora, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, elle est très brillante tu verras !

Les deux élèves lui firent un sourire, elle avait le sentiment de s'être fait des amis, elle repensait à ces deux dernières années de douleur et de tristesse elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle a dû supporter durant sa scolarité mais cela était terminé.

-Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets.


End file.
